Student Does Teacher
by IvoryRhapsody
Summary: Spencer Reid teaches a yoga class and martial arts teacher, Derek Morgan, decides to relax and take Spencer's class.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Student Does Teacher

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Slight sexual situation at the end

**Pairing(s): **None at the moment

**Summary:** Spencer Reid teaches a yoga class and martial arts teacher, Derek Morgan, decides to relax and take Spencer's class.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfic I've been waiting to type up. Despite the laptop's horrible battery time (2.5 hrs) it is pretty good. I'll save up for a new battery. Anyway, Reid is this sexy flexy yoai-I mean, yoga teacher and muscular Morgan just wants to bend him into different yoga positions! LOL! Enjoy! First chap is a bit boring. <strong>

"Limited space sir." A woman with glasses at a reception desk spoke. Her fingers fluidly went across the black keyboard, hitting numbers,symbols, and letters like a pro. She pulled up a list and turned it around to show the dark skin man in front of her.

"Oh come on. I'm pretty sure you can fit one more person in the class." He complained.

"No can do." She asserted.

"Oh come on sweet thing," He said, using his charm. "Just use those beautiful fingers of yours and type "Derek Morgan" on that list." He flashed a brilliant smile, causing the woman to laugh.

"You may be one hot chocolate Adonis, but there's no way I can do that for you, Derek Morgan." She answered. "Unless someone leaves the list, I can't add anymore new members to this yoga class. The list is locked."

Grumbling in discontent, Derek proceeded to leave the building. He was hoping to use his one week vacation with something that won't tire him and actually relax him other than stay home and eat buckets of ice cream while watching the next best thing on TV. He also didn't feel like flying all the way to Hawaii or Jamaica even if the idea of women in bikinis did interest him.

So a friend of his recommended this incredible yoga class that, apparently, was visited even by local celebrities and wasn't even much money. And it was relaxing, not to mention, in Virginia too.

Teaching a martial arts class was the opposite of that and he was longing for a break. Sadly, he wouldn't be able to try out this oh-so-wonderful yoga class.

"Garcia?"

Derek turned to see a tall, slender man walking down the steps of the two floored yoga place. The yoga area and the owner's office were both upstairs so this brunette must be the owner.

"Yes Spencer?" The lady behind the desk answered.

"Mike just called and said he'd be gone for the week. Leave that space open until he's back." Spencer said.

"Oh really? Well, Mr. Flirt here actually wanted a space to join your terrific and sexual class, sir." Garcia giggled, typing up his name.

"Well...what a coincidence..." Spencer said, staring at Derek. Derek stared back. The yoga teacher looked more like a high school student. Thin, tall, big brown eyes, soft face...

Derek closed his eyes to get out of his trance and just remembered what the girl named Garcia had just said.

"Sexual?" Derek said, raising an eyebrow at Spencer. He looked shock for a moment before shaking his head.

Spencer blushed and looked at Garcia as he spoke. "It's far from that. It's just something she says."

"Because it's true. Hell, if I could get into those positions, my boyfriend would be-"

"Garcia..." Spencer interrupted and the woman returned to her work even if she was really watching them. "Anyway, my name is Spencer Reid and I'll be your yoga teacher for the time being. How long would you like to stay?" He said, going back to his business tone.

"Actually, a week." Derek replied, "Oh, I'm Derek Morgan." He shook Spencer's hand

"Great. Class starts in about an hour and a half. You should freshen up and get ready. It's not as easy as it looks. And Penelope Garcia here will give you your bill for the week and some papers." Spencer smiled.

"Harder than martial arts? I doubt it." Derek said as he collected three handouts from Garcia. She began typing in some numbers, saying something about his bill would be sent to him by tomorrow.

"Well, we'll see about that." Spencer said, walking away. Derek couldn't help but let his eyes fall down to his teacher for a week's ass. Round, perfect, hip bones slightly visible, sculpted legs... They say people who do yoga have great bodies. They weren't lying about that.

"Why do I feel gay tendencies in this room?" Garcia said behind her desk. She stared at Derek while playing with her fuzzy pen.

Realizing what she was referring to, Derek began denying whatever she was thinking. Her smile only got wider, like a Cheshire cat.

"Don't worry. Even straight men would wanna have a number with his ass." She smirked.

Deciding the best thing to do was leave, Derek did just that. He headed to his home and collected the things he'd need for his new yoga class. Throughout the whole time, he kept thinking of Spencer and how soft his lips looked, his pale, clear skin, those big brown eyes, the smooth looking hair, but mostly, that impossibly round ass. How can a man have an ass that looked better than any females he had seen?

Thinking a shower will cool him down, he did just that but the thoughts kept coming back and sooner or later, he found himself jerking off his surprisingly hard member to the image that kept replaying in his mind. When the white fluid ran down the drain, he finally woken from his dreamy stupor and cleaned himself off.

He was known for being a flirt and one sexual man. The way he danced with WOMEN, spoke to WOMEN, felt around WOMEN, and what he did to WOMEN.

The fact that a man made him hard itself was a shocker. The fact that he wanted to do more with him made it all more real.

This was going to be an interesting break.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes but I've been dying to have this story posted. Since I didn't remember my original plan, I had to improvise. btw, Morgan is like a horny freak in this fic. This is just a peak.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Student Does Teacher

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Language

**Pairing(s): **Some Mike and Spencer.

**Summary:** Spencer Reid teaches a yoga class and martial arts teacher, Derek Morgan, decides to relax and take Spencer's class.

* * *

><p>"Wrong. Try again." Spencer said to Derek as he tried to do the yoga pose. It was thirty past eight and class ended fifteen minutes ago. Derek did every move wrong and Spencer tried to help him since it was what teachers did. He also felt how teachers did when their students just didn't get it.<p>

"Ugh! I give up." Derek collapsed on the floor. Yoga was a lot harder than he expected but when you got it right, it was relaxing. The first few moves were easy but once Spencer got into the more complicated ones, Derek found it hard to remain in that pose for ten seconds.

Spencer sat beside him, giving Derek a bottle of water. Thanking him, he drank half of the water in only a few gulps.

"It's normal for you to struggle at this moment. You're new to this." Spencer explained. "In fact, this class is a level 3 class. We do a few stretches and some easy moves and jump right into the difficult ones."

"Level 3? Why am I in level 3?" Derek said in confusion.

"Because Mike was in Level 3. He has a four year subscription to this place so I decided to keep it free for others for only a week. This place is in high demand after all." Spencer said.

Derek nodded and got up. Throughout the whole class, Derek watched Spencer closely. Every lean, stretch, bend, all of it he practically absorbed through his eyes and was now photo copies in his mind. Because of all that, he ended up moving with a hard on that was still visible at the moment. The sad part of watching him so closely was that he didn't learn one thing right.

"I'll demonstrate one more time for you. Watch closely." Spencer said,

'No problem there.' Derek thought as he sat down. Spencer effortlessly did the yoga position Derek was so desperately trying to do. He held it for 10 seconds before bending over and doing another.

'Oh god...' Derek thought. He stared at the round ass that was nearly pointing in his direction, his friend stirring in his pants. What made it worse was that Spencer turned to look over his shoulder at Derek.

"Try it now. Try to get it exactly like mine." He said.

Derek gulped and nodded as he got up and went next to Spencer, trying it out again. He got it but was only able to hold the position for so long. Spencer laughed and stood.

"It's pointless. I can't be in this class. I need to start from the beginning." Derek groaned as he sat down and looked up to Spencer. Boy was he beautiful. A man with such flawless beauty…was that even possible?

"Well, I can't add you to any of my other classes but we can take private lessons. I usually don't do this but seeing how you really want to learn yoga, I'll make this an exception." Spencer smiled.

"Really? How much?" Derek said as he stood.

"No. You already paid me enough." Spencer said as he placed a palm on Derek's chest.

Derek stared at him as he felt the hand on his chest. "Are you sure?" He asked and soon found his hand moving up to cover Spencer's smaller one.

Spencer nodded and tried to hide the blush that slowly crept on his face. "Yes, I'm positive."

They stood there for seconds that felt like eternity – Derek's hand covering Spencer's, brown eyes staring at each other,

'This is my chance…' Derek thought. He never asked a man out before but there was no way he'd let this one get away from him.

"Spencer-"

"Well well well, I didn't think it would have happened this quickly." A familiar voice said, interrupting Derek. Spencer pulled away to see his employee Garcia walking to them in her usual bright and crazy fashion. She held her fuzzy pen and a stack of papers as she made her way across the floor, her purple snazzy heels clicking the floor with each step.

"Garcia, we were just talking." Spencer reasoned. She rolled her eyes at this statement.

"Hmph! Even though my intelligence level does not compare with yours, I know what is talking and what isn't talking, Sir." Garcia replied as she handed the papers to Spencer with a big smile on her face.

Spencer thanked her for the papers and began reading through them. Once he caught glimpse of one, he excused himself, said goodbye to Derek with a smile and went up to his office.

Derek watched him leave, a bit saddened that he didn't get the chance to say what he wanted to.

"Can you feel the love tonight…" Garcia began singing and walked away.

Derek only laughed. He collected his belongings and was about to head out the main entrance. "Wait!" Garcia yelled to his attention.

"What's wrong?" He turned to look at her.

"Can you bring this to Spencer? I'm busy right now and I want to finish soon." She said, handing him a few sheets that were just faxed to her.

"Sure." Derek said, realizing he was just given another chance to ask Spencer out.

Garcia smiled and continued to her work.

Derek marched up the stairs, conjuring thousands of ways he could ask him. Each suggestion his dirty mind would come up with he'd reject. He didn't really want Spencer to think he just wanted a one night stand. But if he could just have that ass once, he'd be sated for eternity. His goal was to actually have it for eternity. Or more like when he couldn't get it up anymore.

Derek laughed at the thought and proceeded to knock on the mahogany door. It had a golden plat near the top center that read "Spencer Reid". The door was opened a crack and Derek heard Spencer's voice speaking to someone on the phone. Instead, he decided it would be better if he allowed Spencer to finish his conversation and then come in so he stood by the door quietly, unintentionally listening to the possible argument going on.

"Mike, listen for a moment! I left that spot open just for a week- yes…another guy took your spot but-Oh gosh, no! I'm not sleeping with him!"

Derek pondered for a moment. Mike was the same guy that left for a week and Spencer said 'Mike' and he said he wasn't sleeping with another man…which means Spencer was seeing one of his students? That was the only conclusion he could come up with. Unless the guy was some unruly, homophobic, controlling older brother, there was no other possible explanation. Daddy? Hell no.

"Please Mike…it really isn't like that…yeah, bye." Spencer finished and ended the call. He sighed out loud and ran his hand through his chocolate locks.

Derek wondered if it was still a good idea to give the papers to Spencer after such a stressful call but Garcia asked him to so he had to.

He pushed the door opened and greeted him. "Hey, Spencer, Garcia told me to give these to you. I hope I'm not intruding…" Derek said cautiously.

Spencer sat up and smiled as if his previous conversation never happened. "Oh, thank you very much. You should get some rest though. Just because you're a level one doesn't mean I'll allow you to slack off."

Derek tried his best to smile and nodded. He could see Spencer wasn't happy behind that mask, behind those beautiful brown eyes….

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Derek placed the papers on Spencer's desk and turned to leave.

"Derek?"

Hearing Spencer say his name sent shivers down his spine but it surprised him as well. "Yes?"

Spencer hesitated before changing his mind. "Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."

Derek was confused and disappointed at the same time but decided to leave the subject be. He still had to ask Spencer about that conversation. It was bugging him even though he didn't show it. That guy sounded rude and who would be rude to that sweet face? Not him.

"Alright then." Derek said and left the building after getting glomped by Garcia.

* * *

><p>Spencer sat at his desk and stared down. He was looking at nothing in particular. He was just deep in thought. Mike called him after receiving a note that his spot would be taken up for a week. He called, cussing up and down and throwing and claiming that Spencer had "never told him about this shit" as quoted. But Spencer told him two weeks before and reminded him every day.<p>

Mike regarded him as a nice fuck and cock sucker but nothing more. He didn't love him and Spencer already tried running away. Nothing worked. He just came back with even more bruises. When his students began asking him questions, Mike stopped abusing him physically but sexually, it never stopped - sodomizing him until he couldn't move, making his lips sore, whipping him, tying him up, making him defenseless. That's all Mike wanted...but Spencer wanted more.

And then, that day when a stubborn, bald, chocolate Adonis of a man came in, requesting a spot that he would never have gotten if he didn't catch Spencer's eye, things changed a bit. Spencer wasn't sure if he was gay or straight or even bisexual but he liked the man already. Everything attracted him. His muscles, his laughter and smile, the way he moved, his moods…

All of Derek was perfect and that is what Spencer wanted…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a lazy and busy bum. =_= I really want a good GPA but I refuse to do homework but then I do late work and all this other shit. Sorry for never updating. I will update all my fics! So don't give up on me. :) Hope you enjoyed and please review. They make me happy. No reviews = no one really liked it. ;-; Reviews = People love me. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Student Does Teacher

**Rating:**M

**Warning(s):**This chapter is very…yeah lol

**Summary:** Spencer Reid teaches a yoga class and martial arts teacher, Derek Morgan, decides to relax and take Spencer's class.

***cries* I am sorry for such a long wait! :( I was so into my Titanic story that I neglected my promise of updating this fic! I will update Titanic most likely later on Sunday but it depends since I do have to study for my math test coming up this week and AP Exam the week after. Please guys, read my Titanic fic. :D I promise you'll love it. Also, this story won't be too long. Most likely less than 10 chapters because I can't really expand a yoga story. :P But enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Reid unlocked the door to his home that he shared with Mike and dropped his bag on the sofa. Collapsing on it as well, he removed his phone from his pocket to call Mike back like he told him he had to once he got home. Of course, Reid wasn't looking forward to having to call his "lover" but he knew he had to.<p>

He tapped the numbers in slowly, each colored number another reminder of what he had to deal with.

He raised the phone to his right ear and heard the ringing that sounded louder than it should have. It only rang three times before Mike picked up.

"Get on your webcam now," he ordered. Spencer gulped and marched up the stairs to the bedroom they shared together. He had been sleeping in the guest bedroom when Mike left because this room was like a personally made prison. Toys, bondage, items made to cause pain for pleasure…he despised this room, so when Mike went for a trip, he stayed as far as he could from this area. The one thing that caused him to fail this each time was that Mike called him a few times so they can webcam chat. Sometimes he pretended he was busy and didn't get the call but that wouldn't work all the time so he had to give in.

He sat at the chair situated in front of the large, flat screen, apple computer that really belonged to Michael. He owned a comfortable sized laptop. He didn't need anything large. Michael was the one buying unnecessary things and putting them in their home like the large flat screen TV in the living room or the bed that could fit four people when there were only two of them or the extra large remodeled bathroom that included a shower, Jacuzzi, and large tub. Of course, Spencer didn't complain about that because who wouldn't mind a nice, hot Jacuzzi for relaxation? It was like a plus after doing yoga.

He waited for the computer to boot up which didn't take long and then opened up the webcam. Instantly, Mike invited him for a webcam chat. You had a choice to deny it and leave a message or accept it. Oh how Reid wanted to click the red words that would make Mike's face red as well.

He clicked the "Accept" in the green words and waited for it to load. Once it was done loading, he was staring at Mike's already hard, large cock.

"Mmm, babe, what took so long?" He heard the disgusting whisper coming from the computer's speakers.

"I'm sorry," Reid said. It was all he could say.

The camera shook and refocused on Mike's handsome face. He had a perfect complexion; jet black hair styled in an Adam Lambert way, blue piercing eyes, tan skin, visibly pink lips, and sculpted face. He also had a tattoo of a black rose on his neck. You could tell from his shoulder he worked out. How could a man so handsome repulse Spencer so much?

"No problem. Just show me what I taught you."

Spencer rose out of his chair and placed his phone on the bed where he would sit. He looked around the room for the items he'd need: butt plugs, cock ring, lube, nipple clamps, and a vibrator.

"Yes," Mike groaned as he watches Reid gather all the materials. He himself was in his office in another state. Being CEO of a company meant he'd have to travel but that didn't stop him from meeting this wonderful young man that he was now completely infatuated with. Spencer was so innocent when he first met him. Mike knew from the minute he saw Reid, the younger man was gay. He was pulled along with a friend to join some little yoga place near this martial arts place. Mike was skeptical of going into the yoga place because of its few customers. It only opened a while ago. The martial arts place had more than enough people and he would rather have gone there but that lean, beautiful boy was what attracted him to the new yoga building. Reid had no idea what sex with another man felt like. Mike wanted to teach him since he was a pro, being nearly 10 years older than Reid and a very sexually active man in his primer years. Of course, he was clean. He wouldn't do that to his lover.

Reid stripped himself in front of the camera slowly like Mike liked it. Once he discarded himself of his shirt, he rubbed his nipples and placed the nipple clamps on them. He winced at the feeling of his rose buds being pressed.

"Come on, Spencer," Mike breathed. Reid knew he was stroking himself furiously even though Reid barely did anything yet. Mike was just a sexual, predatory beast and for some odd reason that he didn't understand, Spencer fueled it more than anyone else.

He turned the computer's head so the camera could face him while he lay on the bed, ass up after removing his yoga pants but his female underwear remained on him. It was something he liked wearing and Mike helped him embrace his feminine side if you could call it that.

His own hands began rubbing his ass the way Mike liked it, spreading them and teasingly slipping his fingers in between the round globes.

"Oh, Spencer," Mike moaned. "Just remove that silly thing and fuck your ass for me already. I don't have much time left."

Spencer complied, removing the underwear. He went to a sitting position, widening his legs so Mike could get a better view. His face was red from embarrassment and frustration. He hated doing this but he had no choice.

"That's right," Mike said. "Now, put on the cock ring and use the vibrator. We'll leave the butt plugs for another time. You'll need help with that."

Spencer did what he was told and coated the vibrator with the KY Jelly lubricate. He did the same for his fingers and prepared himself.

"Fuck," Mike breathed as he picked up his strokes. Watching Spencer finger himself was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He heard the little gasps and moans coming from Spencer and that added fuel to the fire. He could also tell Spencer was getting harder. Even though he initially didn't like the idea of S&M and was uncomfortable with the idea of so many sex toys, Mike knew he liked it. All men were whores and begging for a cock to fuck them and he believed Spencer was the biggest whore he'd ever met.

"Use the vibrator," Mike commanded.

Spencer opened his teary eyes and shook his head. "I didn't prepare myself enough yet."

"I'm not giving you a choice."

Spencer sighed and removed the finger from his rectum only to replace it with something larger. He pushed it in slowly and gasped at the largeness of it. Mike must have bought a larger and longer one because this was hurting more than usual.

He pushed the thing in and out slowly, setting it on high vibration.

"Oh god," Reid gasped. His was rising and he was already squirming.

_No! I can't enjoy this! I can't!_

His thoughts were useless because even if he didn't want the pleasure, his body sure wanted it.

"You're such a fucking whore and I love it." Mike's groan echoed from the speakers and sounded out throughout the whole room.

And then, Reid's phone went off.

Reid stopped his actions to look at what time it was. It was nearly 12 in the morning. No one called him at this time.

"Who the fuck is that?" Mike growled.

"I don't know," Reid said in all honesty. The number was foreign. He picked up the phone with his free hand and answered.

"_Hey, Reid,"_ The familiar voice said. Reid's eyes widened slightly. How did Morgan get his number?

"Um, hi, is something wrong?" Reid asked. He had to make this quick.

"Keep fucking yourself, Spencer," Mike said angrily. "I don't care if that's the goddamn president on the phone."

Reid blushed, the red color taking over his cheeks and closed his eyes as he pushed in the vibrator again, going at a faster pace.

"_No, just wanted to talk. Are you busy?" _

Reid pondered for a moment before he said no.

"Touch yourself," Reid whispered into the phone. He made sure Mike couldn't hear.

"_Huh?"_

"Please," he whimpered.

Morgan gulped. He could hear panting coming from Reid. What the hell was going on?

"_Spencer, are you ok?"_

"Yes, I am," Reid groaned into the phone. He picked up his pace and his head fell back onto the bed. His cock was straining against the cock ring and he was tempted to take it off but he had to wait for permission first.

Reid could hear Morgan beginning to stroke himself and with that, Reid closed his eyes and imagined Morgan naked, muscles and all and him masturbating, his large cock exposed and dripping with pre-cum.

Reid picked up his pace. He was so close. "Talk dirty to me," he whispered.

Morgan chuckled. _"What's up with you, pretty boy? That little ass wants my cock?"_

Morgan had no idea what he was doing but Reid asked him and he obliged. He was already leaking with pre-cum and the idea of dirty talking wasn't something he hadn't done before. He just wondered why Reid wanted him to do it so badly.

"Yes, I do. I wish you could fuck me so hard, take me in every way you can," Reid gasped. He didn't even care if Mike could hear him now.

"_I'd bend you over and fuck that tight ass so hard you'd beg me to stop but before that, I'd shove my cock down your throat and fuck your mouth."_

Reid moaned loudly at the descriptions Morgan was giving him. He had a very vivid visual of the scene.

"I want you to slap my ass and pull my hair while you fuck me from behind," Reid groaned into the phone.

"_Your ass would be all red, pretty boy. I'd make you ride me like a bitch in heat. I'd watch your ass slap against my balls and watch your face in pleasure."_

"Yes, oh god." Reid's breathing became erratic as he was near his peak.

"I'd take your whole cock down my throat to the base and suck you off like a fucking whore," Reid hissed.

"_You have such a dirty mouth. I love it."_

Reid removed the cock ring with no permission and his eyes rolled back as his cum spurted on his chest and the bed sheets. He moaned Derek's name as he got off his high. He could hear Derek groaning too as he reached his own peak and it only sent blood to his groin.

He rolled over on his stomach and caught his breath before putting the phone back on his ear. "I'm sorry. Thank you," he said before he ended the call without a response back. This would come back to hurt him and he knew it. The fact that the video chat ended minutes before he even came was a confirmation.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Reid, using Morgan's voice to help him get off. Hot huh? I'm pretty sure Mike was furious when he tried talking to our boy genius only to see that he was too busy talking dirty with Morgan. I'm sorry for the late update but please review. :) This story got nearly 30 reviews with only 2 chapters and I hope it continues that way. Reviews make me happy and update quicker :3 Don't forget to check out Criminal Minds: Titanic and review! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Student Does Teacher

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **O la la….

**Summary:** Spencer Reid teaches a yoga class and martial arts teacher, Derek Morgan, decides to relax and take Spencer's class.

**Testing is pretty much over for me now except I have a Photoshop Certification test left which won't be too hard. I hope I passed my AP Test. I think I did but IDK! I'm scared. D: But enough about me. You guys came here to read this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The annoying sound of the alarm clock led Derek to slap it off the table next to his bed. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he remembered what happened that night. All he wanted to do was have a conversation with Spencer. Thanks to Garcia, he was able to get Spencer's personal number. But when he called, he got the biggest surprise of his life.<p>

He was positive Spencer was pleasuring himself. With all that heavy breathing coming his way, there was no doubt about it and his pants got tighter with every deep breath that was heard. When Spencer whispered those words to him, he had to pull himself out. He kept going till he reached his own climax. When he heard Spencer's voice in ecstasy, he was sent over the edge. It was too much for him. Too unreal.

Before he could even catch his breath, Spencer had apologized and the connection was lost. He felt used but he didn't have a problem with it as much as he thought he would. He kept looking at the positive side of things: Spencer was thinking about him and he would see him today which meant he'd get a good explanation for what happened between them.

He dragged his naked body to his bathroom and took care of himself.

Once he fed Clooney and ate breakfast himself, he grabbed his go-bag and was on his way to the yoga building, or more like to Spencer.

* * *

><p>"Garcia, I won't be here today so call Emily and have her take over for me."<p>

"No problemo, boss," Garcia answered. "But what's wrong? I know you're not sick."

Spencer smiled. "I'm not but it's just…I need a day off is all." The truth was, he was avoiding two people. Mike in case he got on his private jet and flew over there in a matter of minutes (which was very unlikely but still possible) and Derek. He didn't know how he'd react. He had just fucked himself over the phone with his new yoga student who was jacking off on the other end. He had just committed the greatest sin for him. Not like it mattered since he wasn't a religious person but still, who didn't count?

"What about Derek Morgan? He's a clueless person when it comes to Yoga. I've watched you two from time to time you know," Garcia giggled.

"Garcia...I told you not to go into the building's cameras!" Spencer sighed.

"Whatever, Spencer," She replied.

"Besides, Emily is great. She was my best yoga student and now she's a gym teacher and even opened a yoga club at that same school."

"She's great, I know but Derek won't be as happy looking at her bosom as he does at your body. 'Course, he'd still be a bit excited but sir, that body of yours has turned that man's arrow into a never ending spiral," Garcia chimed.

"Thanks, Garcia! I'll see you tomorrow!" Spencer said, pretending as if he hadn't heard what she just said and her implication that Derek was gay for him.

"Goodbye, gumdrop!" With that, she hung up and Spencer sighed. A shower would be great after some breakfast. He also had to get a sane employee…

* * *

><p>Derek was nearly in an accident while making his way to his destination. It was red light for quite some time and he began day dreaming about Spencer. Every time he remembered the whisper, his thoughts were at Spencer's lips. Those perfect little pink things and how well they'd fit around his cock…<p>

_Stop it. You're doing it again!_

When he heard the blaring of another car behind him, he pressed his foot on the gas peddle too soon and nearly rammed into another car. He swirled before that happened but the driver of the other car still yelled at him while he was driving off.

His hard on was still raging and he knew he couldn't go yoga stretch with it. Parking his car away from the rest, he turned off the engine and leaned his chair back a little.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Derek whispered as his hand slipped into the sweat pants he was wearing. He threw his head back and let his eyes close as he thought of Spencer. He gripped his hard member, his hand snaking around it, brushing the tip, stroking it slowly…

"Is he really jacking off in there?"

Startled, Derek opened his eyes and looked out his car window. Two women stood there; one with black hair and another with blonde. And they were hot. He recognized the blonde from the class.

Derek quickly removed his hand from his pants and waved. "Um, hi…"

The blonde one was on the verge of laughing her ass off and Derek's face would have been red in embarrassment if his color would show that hue.

"Don't worry, big boy. Masturbation is a normal habit. Doing it in a car on the other hand…" The dark haired woman said.

"He really is a big boy," The blonde laughed. "Your hard on says it all."

Derek groaned and grabbed his towel from his bag and covered himself up. "Privacy, please?"

"Privacy? Doing it in public means you my friend, are an exhibitionist." She joked.

"Please, it's already going down. I think you've caused me enough embarrassment." Derek prayed that they'd turn away any minute now.

"Oooh, are you gay?" JJ questioned just to tease him some more. He gave no answer though except for closing his eyes and continuing with his little mental chant of 'go away'.

"I'm Emily Prentiss by the way, and this is Jennifer Jareau or just JJ for short. And you should hurry. Class is about to start and I'm your substitute teacher for today," Emily smirked when Derek's eyes opened and he looked at her in shock and confusion.

"What? Where's Mr. Reid?"

"Apparently, he's not feeling well and decided to call it a day so I'm here to fill in for him. I use to be one of his students," Emily answered him.

Derek opened the door and got out. He shut it behind him. "Are you sure?"

"Whoa, buddy, here. You didn't even introduce yourself and you're jumping all on me with those hands infested with men germs." Prentiss opened a bottle of germ-x and poured it into both of Derek's palms.

Derek raised an eyebrow and let out a low chuckle as he applied the germ-x to his hands. "I'm Derek Morgan. I just started here."

"Oh, so you're the Special Ed guy?" Emily said with a small laugh. "I'm just messin' with ya. Garcia told me all about you. I'll take care of you, big guy." Emily leaned a little closer to Derek and eyed him in a seductive way. If Derek said he wasn't affected by this, he'd be a goddamn liar. Of course, it wasn't the same effect Spencer gave him.

Morgan smirked. "I'm little harder to take care of than the men you hang out with, sweet thing." With that, he walked inside the building and left behind a wide eyed Prentiss and a laughing JJ. Prentiss soon laughed with her and they both walked to the building.

The minute he opened the glass door on the blue and white building, he had his eyes set on Garcia. "Garcia, what's the real reason why Reid isn't here?"

She twirled around in her chair to face him. She was previously tacking up some flyers on the bulletin board behind her. "Not even a hello, love?"

"Sorry," Derek apologized with a sheepish smile. She smiled and got up with the rest of the flyers to tack up on the other bulletin boards in the area.

"Honey, I don't know myself," Garcia replied to his previous words. She had a clue though. Maybe that phone call from Michael, also known as Mike, was a rather serious one that left her little baby genius in despair.

"Well, he's suppose to teach me privately considering I can't really do much in a yoga 3 class," Derek said.

"So you're asking me for his address?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, ok. Make sure to call me and tell me if he's fine. This is my baby we're talking about! And I don't care if you guys decide to rump it up on the kitchen table but it better be consensual! I don't want you taking advantage of my baby with your rock hard abs and sexy smile either! And if I find one scar, hickey, bruise on his body that he does not like, you're answering to me, mister!" Garcia ranted.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm just going for yoga, not for the reason you think," Derek stopped her. He lied about the yoga part but he wasn't lying about her not knowing why he's going there exactly, and he wasn't going there for sex.

"Fine. His address is this," Garcia said as she wrote it on a sheet of paper and handed it to Derek.

"Thanks, love." Derek planted a small kiss to Garcia's cheek and left the building.

"Don't swoon, Garcia," Emily said as she stared at the hyperactive woman. She was quiet and touching her cheek.

"I'm not swooning. He's just too hot to be real. Of course, not swooning for a man won't be a problem for a lesbian," Garcia commented, walking to her safety area which was her desk.

"Bisexual! I just lean toward women more," Emily corrected her.

"You stopped leaning a long time ago. I think you fell," Garcia snickered and Emily poked her nose and left to start the class. JJ had already entered the class before.

* * *

><p>Spencer lay on his bed in an oversized shirt. He wasn't wearing anything underneath but that was just to be comfortable. He wanted to stay naked the whole day but just in case he got a visitor, he decided to at least have a shirt on that could cover his most precious areas.<p>

He popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth while reading one of his favorite books. Mike got it for him but that wasn't the reason why it was his favorite.

_As if._

When he heard the knock at the front door, he sat up in annoyance. "Already?" He groaned.

He walked to the door and heard the person behind it getting restless. "I'm coming!" He yelled. Unlocking it, he opened it ready to tell whoever was behind it to go the hell away.

"Spencer, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>*dances* Who else is hoping for some smut in the next chapter? :D A little something. Well, Reid is naked underneath that large shirt of his so I doubt Morgan can resist. Question for you all: You know how Prentiss is bisexual in my story? Should I pair her up with Hotch or JJ? Hotch does appear in the next chapter and Rossi will too most likely. Hotch has a very special role in this story so for all you other Hotch lovers (like me), you'll be happy. C: And for the Titanic story, it will be the next to be updated and then Love &amp; Lust Attacks since that wasn't updated since…March? I have two other stories I have to update as well. Ugh…the horrors of submitting too much fanfiction. <strong>

**Review please! Maybe up to 50 this time? xD **


End file.
